Little Baby Bella
by I Heart Boys Who Sparkle
Summary: When Edward and Alice see a car crash, the whole family instantly falls in love with the little girl in the backseat. But can 7 vampires take care of a human girl? 1st fanfic in the series. BxE
1. Crash

AN: Hello readers! Thanks for checking out my new fanfic! I cannot promise updates regularly, with Damaged Heart going so strong, but I am definitely excited for this story. This will be part of a series of fanfics, and it's obviously the first. When this one's finished, I'll start the next.

**This chapter's POV is all Edward, but in the future, we will have everyone's POV at some point (I assume) and then 3****rd**** person.**

**Thanks for reading my new story! Here we go…**

~Edward~

Alice and I were out hunting one night. The darkness covered the forest, making any coming human unaware of two vampires chasing animals. But no one was even out, so we had little to worry about.

Alice jerked and then came to an abrupt stop in the middle of us chasing a herd of deer. I ran back to her and asked what was wrong. She said nothing. This meant one thing. Vision.

I tried to watch, but she was blocking her vision. I tried again. Nothing.

"Alice?"

She came back and said, "Oh, yes I'm fine. Why don't we run this way?" She pointed westward.

"Towards the road?"

"Yes, I think that's best," she said. I tried to read her mind to see what was going on in the world of Alice. She was blocking me by singing Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers. I wasn't a Jonas Brother's fan, but she sure was.

We ran towards the road, and I was confused. Really confused.

Then I understood.

I heard the wheels of a car screech and then a big crash. A car just crashed. We ran over at a fast human speed, incase any humans were to see us.

Inside the car were a mother, a father, and a child. She was a girl that looked to be about four years old.

With my experience as a doctor, it was obvious that both the mom and the dad were dead on arrival. The little girl was just barely alive. She was out cold and she looked to be slipping. We had to get her to a hospital.

Alice had already called Carlisle, and he was on his way.

Once Carlisle got here, he checked her out while Alice was on the phone with the 911 operators. The ambulance should be arriving shortly.

"What do you think Carlisle? Is she going to live?"

"The chances are about 50/50. It could go either way." That worried me. She could die. And she was only a child.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and the girl was loaded into the back. Carlisle went with her in he back. Alice and I followed along with the rest of our family, who had come with Carlisle.

We all waited in the hospital, waiting for news. Esme insisted we find out what happens to the 'poor dear' since she has no parents and she is only four-ish.

The nurses periodically came and gave us any available updates. Everyone seemed different. Alice was not hyper, but worried. Rosalie was not self-centered, but wondering what would happen to the child. Emmet didn't crack any jokes. Jasper didn't mess with our emotions, trying to make us feel better. Esme was thinking of the girl, figuring out if she had any idea what to do with the child.

_I wonder if we could keep her. Oh, that would be great! I could cook, buy clothing, everything! Having a human in the house would be great! _ Esme thought.

_That little girl is SO CUTE! This could be my chance to be a mom. I have to find a way to convince Carlisle. Esme is probably already sold, so she can help me. Oh, but what about Edward? Who gives a crap? I'm gonna get to keep her! _Thought Rose. She could be so selfish sometimes! She wants this kid and she already thinks she owns her. Rose will be Rose.

Carlisle came out a few long hours later and said, "Well, she survived. She is currently awake if anyone wants to go in."

We all walked in and stood around her bed.

Esme spoke first, "Hello, dear. I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle and my children Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward. Can you tell us your name?" She asked in a gentle, motherly voice.

"M-my name is Isabella. But I'm c-called Bella. Where are my parents?"

"Sweetie, have you ever heard of heaven?" Asked Esme.

"Yes, it's where good people go when the are in pain. They don't hurt there." She seemed to be very smart for her age. She didn't speak like a four year old.

"Yes, Bella, that's right. Well, that's where your parents went. They are in heaven now."

"Oh," was all she said. Then she cried. Not hard, but tears did escape. Esme held her tightly.

"Thank you, Miss Esme," she said softly.

While all of this was happening, Rose was trying to persuade Carlisle to let us keep her.

"Rose," he whispered, "Why don't we talk with Esme and see what she thinks?"

_YES! I know Esme wants to keep her too! This means Carlisle will side with her and we get to keep Bella. _Rose thought.

When the doctors asked us to leave the room, we talked outside.

They discussed what to do with Bella. Rose wanted to adopt her. Esme wanted to adopt her, which ensured Carlisle on her side. Alice and Emmet wanted a little sister. Jasper said he was cool, since a child's scent isn't as strong as an adult's.

By that point, my opinion wouldn't even matter, so I just half-heartedly agreed.

"Before we sign any adoption papers, why don't we take care of her for… a week to make sure we can handle her. Then we'll have a family meeting. We would have to tell her if we decided to keep her," said Carlisle. We all nodded our heads in response.

So it was decided. We were taking little Bella home.

**AN: What did you think? Please review and tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

Hey guys. I'm sorry to inform you that this story will not be completed. I'm really sorry. After falling in love with Twilight for a few months, I just started to get tired of the series, and more importantly the movies and the actors.

I HATE the actors. All except the girl who plays Alice and the guy who plays Jasper. The movie was terrible and a real let down to S.M. The acting was terrible and the casting was horrendous.

You see, after seeing that terrible, waste of money movie in November, I started to compare the book to the movie and think of them as one in the same. So basically, the terrible movie ruined a great book series for me. I know, it sucks.

I feel like Twilight is just old news and I'm no longer a fan. I have no interest in writing Twilight fanfics if they are forced. I want to write fanfics about books, TV shows, and movies that I enjoy and WANT to write long stories about. It seems like a waste of time and energy on my part to write chapters of a story I myself wouldn't even read.

This story is short enough that I don't feel bad ending now. It would take me much too long to completely finish this story considering how short it is. So I'm ending it here, without regrets. But I am sorry. It was nice to know that people actually enjoyed this story DESPITE how short it is. So I thank you for that.

I am continuing Damaged Heart because it is much further in and I see it coming to an end soon so I want to finish at least one of my stories.

Thanks for understanding. If anyone has any interest in taking my pre-written chapters that I have posted and finishing them for the readers, please contact me via PM (Private Message) or follow me on Twitter and let me know if you're interested. I would like to pick the person that finished my stories so please contact me first. Then I will post an AN to you about who will be finishing them so you can read the rest of the stories.

And lastly, if you are a fan of my story Damages Heart, you can follow me on twitter so you know when I will and will not be updating. So that way you can know when there's a new chapter and not have to wait for months not knowing when a chapter will pop up.

Thanks for being SO understanding. Thanks for being loyal readers even for a story so short. You guys are truly amazing.

With Love,

I Heart Boys Who Sparkle

PS my Twitter name is ihbwSPARKLE (the ihbw stands for I heart boys who cuz there wasn't enough room) I created this Twitter account ONLY for Twilight fanfics so that is all it will be used for. It is NOT my personal Twitter so you do not have to worry about stuff like that. Thanks!


	3. Karlene PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I got my first person asking to take over Little Baby Bella. If you have any interest in reading what happens to Bella as a child, then please continue the story with Karlene (Link to her profile: .net/u/1658875/ ) She will take over Little Baby Bella for me. Thank you so much to her and to everyone for understanding. Check out Karlene's version of Little Baby Bella when she starts to write it.

Again I'm sorry about the inconvenience. You guys are incredible. Thanks sooooooooo much!

Peace and Love,

iHeartBoysWhoSparkle 3


End file.
